1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a system for taking a gas sample able to contain suspended materials, such as particles.
It applies in particular, but not exclusively, to the analysis of gas composition and/or to counting of particles present in this composition via a spectrographic analysis of the radiation produced by flame of a gas mixture including said composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that this type of analysis is conducted by using a flame spectrophotometer including a burner in which combustion is provoked of a gas mixture flow comprising the gas composition to be analysed (for example ambient air) and hydrogen or other oxygen carrier so as to embody a flame whose light emissions are decomposable in a light spectrum whose spectrum lines are analysed so as to determine the nature and concentration of the sought-after elements.
The gas mixture flow is generated by creating a partial vacuum in the outlet circuit of the burner, for example by means of a turbine, sop as to provoke at the level of an intake circuit a sucking up of the gas composition to be sampled.
The advantage of this type of device resides in particular in that it makes it possible to conduct, not only the analysis of the gas composition, but also to determine the composition and the numeration of particles (for example bacteria or dust) present in this composition.
In fact on burning, these particles generate light impulses (flash) of limited duration able to count so as to obtain the number of particles per unit of volume of the gas composition to be analysed.